Past and Present
by Thin-K
Summary: “Tala…?” The kid’s voice is soft. A mere whisper, echoing through the silent room. Too silent. KaiTala


**Past and Present**

**By : Kana**

"Tala…?"

The kid's voice is soft. A mere whisper, echoing through the silent room. Too silent.

Taking another step forward, he lets his eyes roam around the room. There is no one there. No one to answer. No one to walk up to him. No one to comfort him.

A soft whimper leaves his lips. He doesn't want to be alone. He has never liked being on his own. And in the past, the red head has always been with him. No matter what.

He shivers. Because of the cold, because of the pain, because he can't find … Because of everything.

Turning around his eyes come to rest on the bed on the other side of the room. He has lost count of how many times he has been here. Has come to the other one's room. Has lied next to his friend in that bed.

And now it is all gone. All destroyed. All …

Without thinking, with pure hatred and incredible sadness in his heart, he lets his fist connect with the wall. It doesn't hurt. Nothing can ever hurt him anymore. Because inside, he is broken.

Cold eyes look up to the door when he hears a movement outside in the hallway. Crimson red, like blood, like fire. He can feel how he slowly starts to let his heart become ice. No one will ever do this to him again. Not now. Not ever. He will not permit it.

They have taken his best friend from him. They have taken of piece of his heart from him. They have taken a piece of his soul, of his life from him. But no more …

-

Years have passed by and the kid has grown. But still the heart is like ice, and his orbs are a fierce blood-red fire that no one can put out.

Though he swore never to care again, and to leave his entire past behind, still there is one thing that keeps on pulling him back. As if to warn him, as if to guide him, as if to tell him …

"Wow … Russia is amazing. I am so looking forward to these matches! World Championship, here we come."

Rolling his eyes he turns and walks over to his room.

True, the care-free nature of his team-mates has made him realize something. Back then it had seemed the only way. Back then it had seemed right. But now he isn't that sure anymore. However it is too late to turn back. Too late to become again who he once was. Who he could have been, with …

Angry he shakes his head. This is no good. Russia … Why did that country always do to him? What is it that makes him … ?

-

'Damn you Boris! I will never become what you want. A puppet in my grandfather's hands. A slave at your will. A fool to help you take over the world. Never … I made another promise that day, Boris … A promise I've not been able to fulfill yet, but now … Now is the time … You will curse the day you killed him. You will curse the day you brought me here. You will curse … today …'

He doesn't need to look to know where he is going. After all these years, his feet still know the way. After all this time he can still find that room with his eyes closed.

Hesitantly his hand reaches out for the door. Pushing it open. Gently. As if to not disturb its former inhabitant. As if to not disturb the memories.

The room is still the same. Exact the same as he left it years ago. He still remembers where his fist hit the wall. He can still see their shadows on the bed.

One last look before he turns and runs out again. exploring the underground laboratory. Looking through the empty hallways for signs of kids or worse, guards. But all is calm. Too calm.

His eyes narrow when he sees all the candles being lit, leading him to one particular room. All his senses on alert, he slowly walks closer to the half opened door. Wondering what he might find inside. Fearing it as well …

"So, you finally managed to find your way back home?"

The voice is filled with sarcasm, and it is cold and angry and … still the same.

Looking up his crimson eyes meet blue one. Fire versus Ice. Opposites. And yet the same.

He can't say the words that are forming in his mind. He wouldn't know where to start. All that has happened. All he has done. All he has gone through, _they_ have gone through … It all vanishes at the sight before him.

He knows that for the first time in all these years, his eyes are like an open book. He can feel the icy walls he has created around his heart, starting to melt. He knows, without it having to be said out loud, that he would willingly surrender himself at the one in front of him.

Behind him he can feel Boris enter the room. Can feel the man's victory.

However, the only thing he really pays attention to…

They have never needed words. They have always been able to understand. With just one look. One signal. One movement.

As one they launch their blade. Blue and silver. Spinning at high speed. Nothing against one other, but with one other. Together. As they have always been. As they always will be.

They can hear the shocked cries behind them. The breaking of the tubes. Green liquid spilling over the floor. Glass shattering, like a broken mirror. No more prisons.

Their eyes are still locked. The bond between them suddenly revived.

Without a word Wolborg and Dranzer appear, feeling their Masters wishes, obeying without a second hesitation.

It doesn't take long before everything around them is a sea of fire and smoke and ice crystals. And in-between it all, 2 boys, standing proud. Ready to do what is needed to put an end to the hell they've all been through.

They know Boris will not escape. They know they might not either.

"Tala! Kai! Over here!"

Looking up they see Bryan. And behind him Ian. And next to Ian, Spencer. Three worried face. Three pair of eyes begging them to take the steel cable they lowered out of the helicopter.

It is a small smile that graces their faces when they take a hold of it.

Together. Forever. Even in death…

But not yet. Not yet.

Now, after all these years, it is time

To live …

-

The End


End file.
